


We Have To Stop Meeting Like This

by BillCipher666



Series: One Shots and stuff [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adrenaline, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crash Landing, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: Lance hasn't seen his boyfriend in months, because of an incredibly important mission. Oh, but what's that? Oh, it's an alien space ship crash in the back yard. Cool, sup Kosmo.One prompt per day in November, Heres Nov 3/4
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: One Shots and stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938661
Kudos: 61





	We Have To Stop Meeting Like This

Lance stood in the kitchen staring out of the window across the field full of bright pink glowing flowers. The full moon and cloudless sky make the plants look even more magical. He closed his eyes and blacked in the calm stillness of the night. It was late and his family was already asleep filling the house with a rare silence. The window could be heard blowing through the fields and hows whispering softly, crickets and fireflies were abundant on the farm and filled the area during a hot summer such as this one. It had been years since he had last been a paladin of Voltron fighting the Galra, years since Allara had been alive, years since the team’s last fight. They all made sure to stay connected though, they were a family that not even the Galra could tear apart. Lance gazed at the star-filled sky thinking about his friends. 

_ If they were smart they would have been asleep right now.  _

His thoughts drifted to Keith and he let out a sigh. The raventte hadn’t been back to earth in months, they had kept in touch throughout the months but Pidge had yet to install WiFi towers throughout the galaxy so it was sometimes hard. Lance knew that his boyfriend was on an important and longer mission but that didn’t stop him from missing the older boy and wishing he was here with him. Lance looked at his phone witch said 4:06 A.M. The bright screen lite up with his home screen witch was a picture of all the paladins plus Coran, Krolia, Adam, Acxa, Veronica, Shay, and Kosmo the Christmas before. Keith was almost in Lances lap and Kosmo was curled around their feet. It was the last time that they had seen each other in person before Keith had left for his important mission. 

Lance was usually a deep and easily sleeper but this night he couldn’t turn off his brain. He was about to head back to his room when out of the corner of his eye he saw something that looked like a shooting star. He turned back to the window to see that shotting stars were not that big, red, noise, nor should they be that close to earth. Its flight pattern though being wonky, had a pattern and no meteor would fly like that. Lance backed up in a panic as the UFO (unidentified flying object) hit the ground and shook the house slightly and let out a small blue exposition. Lance let out a startled sound,  _ why is it blue? Oh god is that a ship? _

Lance dashed to his room where he had a bag of supplies waiting in case he needed to make a quick exit. He had learned that having emergency supplies ready to go 24/7 was crucial. He shoved his phone into the outside pocket, slung the bag over his shoulder then dashed quickly and quietly through his house to the back door where Keith’s old bike sat. Lance was about to grab the helmet off of the seat to clip it on when a blue could of sparks surround him and a quiet bark. Then the world went black as he felt himself get pulled through time and space. 

Lance stubbled on the uneven ground as he appeared at the crash site. A small escape pod ship sat in its crater sounded by broken bits of metal and clumps of dirt. The blue and black wolf let out a quiet wine and started to limp around the ship, looking back at Lance them letting out another wine before Lance regained his bearings are began to run around the ship. Kosmo let out a weak bark as the wolf contend to limp around the ship after Lance. Lance got to the other side and let out a choked gasp. Keith had managed to pull himself from the cockpit and was leaning against the ship covered in blood and dirt. 

“Keith!” Lance shouted running over to the raventte falling to his knees at his side and began to dig through the bag for something to use. Keith was in bad shape and moving him by himself would most likely cause more damage than good, but Lance and couldn’t leave Keith’s side to get anyone to help him and Kosmo looked in just as bad of shape. “What, what happened?!” Lance questioned as he looked more closely over Keith’s body. The mask was sitting at his side and the hod pushed back revealing his mullet that was sticking to his face with blood and sweat. The black outfit was torn all over and wet with blood. The worst spots were on his sides and a large gash across his head. Lance grabbed gauze and bandages from the bag trying to keep his hands from shaking though tears had already begun to gather in his eyes. 

“An infiltration of a Galra base that’s still trying to follow in Zarkon footsteps, The Blade didn’t think they would be that big of a deal they have been gaining followers and ground quickly within the last year.” Keith hissed and squeezed his eyes shut as Lance pushed a piece of gauze onto the large would on the side of Keith’s side. 

“Sorry!” Lance said as tears started to flow out of his eyes and down his cheeks, and onto Keith’s shredded uniform. 

“Lance, It’s fine,” Keith said attempting to sit up straighter against the ship and let out a pained his as he did so. 

“Don’t move Mullet! You could hurt yourself more,” Lance scolded, if Keith hadn’t been bleeding out in front of him, Lance would have slapped him. Lance continued to bandage Keith up as quickly and efficiently as he could. He knew that he needed to just get him stable. Kosmo had finally made it to where the two boys sat. The wolf limped over to the other side of Keith and flopped down with a sad whimper and laid his head across Keith’s legs. Keith threaded his hand through the wolf’s fur attempting to soothe him until they could get help. Lance leaned forward to begging to work on the gash on Keith’s head. Keith tilted his head up and placed soft kisses on Lance’s tears and wrapped the hand that wasn’t petting Kosmo around Lance’s waist. 

“I missed you,” Keith said kissing up along Lance’s face along the dried tear streaks.

“I, I… I missed you too Simari, but you need to sit still or I can’t do much for these wounds.” 

“I feel better already,” Keith said looking up to meet Lance’s moist eyes.

“Shit!” Lance said hitting himself in the head leaving a bloodied handprint, “My phone!” Lance groaned and dug around in the backpack to find the interdimensional phone that Pidge had gotten them all and dilled his sister’s number. Keith smiley small at him and shook his head at his boyfriend’s foolishness.  _ You’re one to talk, you could have gone to any of the Blade bases in the Universe or really any planet in the universe but you came here?  _ A tiny voice spook in his mind as he looked up at Lance who was holding his phone up to his ear and talking fast to what sounded like Veronica.  _ I missed him.  _ Keith answered back smiling at his boyfriend. 

“You’re beautiful,” Lance almost dropped the phone as he was attempting to place it back in his backpack.

“So are you, Mullet,” Lance smiled kindly at the shorter man then turned to look in the direction of his family’s house. “Veronica should be here in a few minutes, there’s a healing pod in the barn that shes having Papi and Rachel bring into the house right now. Your gonna be okay.”

“You’re here so of course, I am,” 

“You have lost too much blood Mulet,” Lance laughed nervously at his boyfriend open displays of affection. Keith heard voices coming from around the other side of the ship and a bright light shined through the damaged pod lighting up the three of them. Keith's eyes started to slip closed as he was lifted up onto a trailer that was being pulled behind his bike. “I’ll see you soon Mullet,” Lance said placing a kiss on the top of Keith’s soft raven hair. 

“Mmmm,” Keith said slipping into unconsciousness without protest knowing that Lance wouldn’t leave his side until he woke back up. “See you soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I live off a deal with the devil, sugar, spite, and comments


End file.
